The invention relates generally to storage tanks, and more specifically to segmented tanks which may be rapidly assembled in top, bottom, and side wall sections or segments which may be transported in substantially flat sections and assembled in the field to provide differing fluid capacities as desired.
Many conventional storage tanks heretofore have been built of steel or other unduly heavy plate materials, and joined together by bolting, riveting or welding. Additionally, they require a large amount of expensive support equipment, such as cranes, hand tools, riveting and/or welding equipment and the like, to fasten their plates together. They also involve intensive and skilled laborers and are quite time consuming.
Examples of known portable storage tanks may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,408; 3,225,362; and 4,305,518 which disclose various arrangements of providing an integral storage tank by assembling sectional pieces. However, these tanks also have various other drawbacks such as not contemplating or providing for substantially all sections to be storable and transportable along with appropriate unique sectional top and bottom wall members to further reduce bulk of the collective sections.